Her Big Day Ruined?
by Sara1991
Summary: Just something I came up with for Ichigo & Kish. Its Ichigo's big day; she's getting married to Masaya...but things are not always as they seem.


**Her Big Day…Ruined?**

Ichigo and Masaya were going to be married; she was the happiest she could ever be.

She was wearing a beautiful white dress that went all the way down to her feet. It was embroidered with pink flowers on the front and an easy zipper on the back for afterwards.

She wore a borrowed blue bracelet from Lettuce and something old from Zakuro was an old necklace of hers.

"Hi kitten." Kish said appearing out of nowhere.

"What do you want Kish?" Ichigo asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kish said calmly.

"Uh-huh…you didn't come by to kiss me or try to stop my wedding?" Ichigo asked, still annoyed.

"Not really. I could tell you something, but you wouldn't believe me." Kish said calmly, getting Ichigo's attention.

"And what would that be?" Ichigo asked somewhat curious.

"You won't believe me." Kish stated.

"Try me." Ichigo dared him.

"I saw Masaya kissing your good friend…what's her name? Blue Bird. That's what I'll call her." Kish said trying to think of Mint's name.

"You mean Mint?" Ichigo asked staring at Kish dumbfounded.

"That's the one." Kish said smacking his fist to his hand.

"You're right; I don't believe you. Now please leave." Ichigo said seriously.

"Ichigo, are you ready; it's about time!" A young girl with long teal colored hair and blue eyes asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes; thank you Miki!" Ichigo called back.

"Ok; I'll go tell everyone then." The girl, Miki said happily.

"She's new…" Kish said calmly.

"Yeah, she one of the new batch that Pudding is leading. Her name is Miki and she's with Ryou." Ichigo said calmly.

"Wait…didn't I tell you to leave?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes.

"How old is she?" Kish asked confused.

"She's fifteen and he's twenty-one. Are you happy now? Please, Kish; just leave." Ichigo said once again.

"Fine…" Kish mumbled as he teleported away.

"Ichigo, it's time." Mint said coming into the room; she was Ichigo's maid of honor.

Only the mew mews, guys and family were there today; Miwa and Moe didn't approve of the wedding. They both said that they didn't trust Masaya and that he hit on both of them. But because Ichigo is so in love, she didn't believe them.

There in the front row were Ichigo's parents; mom looking happy for her little girl while dad looked annoyed.

On the other side were Masaya's family looking none too thrilled; they thought Masaya could do better.

Behind Masaya's family you had Kish, Pie, Tart, Ryou, Keiichiro and Tasuku.

Behind Ichigo's family you had the new girls; Miki, Cherry, Keki and Nashi.

Mint was Ichigo's maid of honor so Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry were her bride's maids.

Masaya's best man was one of his best friends and he had a few groom's men.

Then behind the guys and new girls were a few friends of Masaya's and other family members.

The priest began his speech.

"We are gathered here today to witness the unification of Mr. Aoyama and Ms. Momomiya in holy matrimony…"

…

…

…

…

"Do you Momomiya, Ichigo take Aoyama, Masaya to be your husband? To have and to hold? To cherish forever? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer?" The priest asked with a smile.

"I do." Ichigo said happily.

"Do you Aoyama…" The priest started, but was cut off by Masaya.

"No, I do not." Masaya said right away.

"What?" Ichigo asked in shock while the guests, minus Kish, gasped in surprise.

"I do not want to marry you; I want to marry Mint." Masaya said plainly.

"Oh Masaya; I want to marry you as well. Out of my way Ichigo." Mint said pushing Ichigo out of the way.

"But how could you? Both of you?" Ichigo asked confused, shocked, hurt and angry.

"Ichigo, you're so dumb and blind; I've been cheating on you with Mint for the past year and a half. I love her not you." Masaya said coldly.

"Why didn't you say something?" Ichigo asked, tears running down her face.

"You were so in love with me, I just couldn't bring myself to break your heart." Masaya said simply.

"And as you said, we're best friends." Mint said with a smile.

"How could you just string me along like that? Why would you ask me to marry you if you didn't love me?" Ichigo asked losing it; her tail and ears popped out…but she didn't care at that moment.

"So I could do this; admit how I feel about you and Mint and then ask Mint to marry me." Masaya said rather coldly still.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" Ichigo yelled and cried as she ran off.

**Two Hours Later:**

With the exception of his parents and her family, everyone disowned Masaya and Mint and went looking for Ichigo; she couldn't have gotten that far, could she?

Well they were certainly wrong as no one could find her.

No one except for…

"Hi kitten." Kish said softly as he looked at a very upset Ichigo; she was sitting in her favorite cherry tree.

She didn't know why it was her favorite cherry tree because it's where she and Kish fought the most…

"What do you want? To say I told you so?" Ichigo asked hurt.

"No; I would never do that." Kish said floating next to Ichigo.

"Why? You were right; Masaya was cheating on me with Mint. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Ichigo said softly, sadly.

"Because I love you and I would never want to say or do something that would hurt you." Kish said seriously.

"You always have, haven't you?" Ichigo asked looking at Kish.

"Yes, I have; and I will always love you. And one way or another I will get you to love me…no matter how long it takes." Kish said as he sat in front of her.

"I don't think you'll have to wait that long. I always wondered why I come to this cherry tree…why it's my favorite. I think it's because of you. I think I love you too…but I need a little time to absolutely figure out my feelings. Can you give me that?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Of course. Your family and friends are looking for you; would you like to go home?" Kish asked kindly.

"I would, yes." Ichigo said sitting up more.

"Would you let me teleport you home?" Kish asked calmly.

"That would be nice." Ichigo said taking Kish's hand.

"Then home I shall take you." Kish said with a smile; at least he had a chance.


End file.
